It's a Secret to Everybody
by GentlemanBones
Summary: Maya drags Phoenix to the very last showing of the latest Steel Samurai movie. She also really likes salt, apparently. One-shot.


Overly buttered and salted popcorn kernels spilled from their paper container as the young attorney Phoenix Wright tripped over his own feet down the movie theater aisle, lead by the hand by his overly enthusiastic (and much younger) assistant, Maya Fey. He jotted down a mental note to go back and pick up the popcorn before they left the theater.

Maya's excitement was, like a lot of things about her, quite strange; she'd felt the need to interrupt Phoenix's morning routine of sleeping in until the afternoon to take him to the first showing on the last day of _Steel Samurai: Into the Sunset!_ at the local dollar theater. After today, it wouldn't play anywhere else, until the movie was released for owning at home. With all these variables in mind, it meant absolutely _no one_ was in the theater right now.

Besides them.

Well, knowing the kind of luck they had, odds were good they'd stumble across a dead body in one of the aisles, or someone else would walk in and get framed for creating said corpse, or someone he hated would sit down right beside them during the movie instead of taking one of the other empty seats in the theater like it seemed to play out _every single time._ Ugh. But the place seemed empty enough, and he wasn't about to ruin the day by checking under each seat for the decaying Steel Samurai fanatic that was almost certain to be there.

"Shhh! Nick, the previews are starting!" Maya hushed him, holding a finger over her lips symbolically, reaching over and mooching from his popcorn bag.

This prompted a confused look from Nick. _Did she hear my thoughts or something?_

"Why yesh, I _can_ read your thoughtsh." She mumbled out, smiling smugly with a mouth still full of popcorn.

"Whoa! Really?!" Phoenix asked quickly, confused look becoming a shocked one.

"No, silly. You're just really expressive. Now hush!"

Phoenix sighed, shrugging off the weird conversation, and sank back into his chair. The movie was starting; the elaborate opening sequence was playing. As to be expected, it involved a lot of cherry blossoms floating listlessly through the air and invisible swords slashing at the screen. It would've been more enjoyable if the sound of Maya rummaging further through his popcorn bag again wasn't such a distraction.

"...Uh, Maya? What are you doing?"

She grinned up at him, still wriggling her arm through the bag...elbow deep in the over-abundant fake butter and popcorn salt that she'd applied herself. "Looking for the prize inside, of course!"

"I don't think this is that kind of popcorn, Maya." He stated quickly, pointing up an interjecting finger. "That's only in those boxes of caramel-coated popcorn. In fact, we saw the cashier fill this bag ourselves. We definitely would've noticed if he'd slipped in a press-on tattoo."

Maya rolled her eyes as though he were spouting nonsense, then yanked her arm away, frustrated. "Geez, Nick...there wasn't a hole in it or anything! Don't you watch TV at all?"

"Hole...?" He had to use his many years of experience as a pseudo-investigator and defense attorney to hard work for a few seconds to realize what she was trying to get at. And his complexion turned a deep red. "W-Well that's...that's not really a-appropriate, is it? I mean, definitely not...it's not!"

Maya was slipping down from her seat, crawling in front of him on the floor...lifting up the front of her robes so they wouldn't rub into whatever gunk was on the floor. "What are you talking about? People do this kind of thing all the time at romantic movies, Nick!" Her fingers were pulling down the zipper on his dress slacks, fumbling a bit with the button and clasp on the inside...she was entirely uncaring of the fact that she was getting butter substitute all over his nice clothes.

"_The Steel Samurai_ is romantic...?" His hands clenched tightly on the arms of his chair, well...technically the arms were shared with the chairs next to him, what with the way movie theaters are set up, but there was nobody sitting next to him right now, so whatever.

"Well sure. There's plenty of romance in Steel Samurai stuff! Don't you watch the TV show, Nick?" She grinned as she finally got his pants open, and fished into his boxers...pulling out her boss' shy dick, buttery hand sliding up and down slowly. a quiet, happy sigh turning into a happy hum against her closed lips.

He was quiet after that, not really wanting to tell her 'no', especially not while...[i]this[/i] was taking place. Warm waves and shivers passed through his body, melting him into his cushioned chair...his butt sinking back too far and letting the bottom of the seat flip up slightly. It didn't bother Maya much.

"Look at how exciting it's getting, Nick!" She chirped out happily, leaning in closer to the shivering member, eyes glassy and sparkling in fascination. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to it in a short, affectionate kiss, sighing happily again. "Awww...hey, little guy! How are ya feelin', huh? In a good mood?"

_...Great, she's talking to it..._ He closed his eyes and repressed another tired sigh._ ...Wait, little?_

"Ohh, but you're not little anymore, are you?" She giggled as she talked to his dick, kissing it again. "Oh no...you're big and strong! Someone's been eating all their hamburgers~ Homph..." With an audible gobbling sort of noise, the head of it slipped between her lips, and she hummed again...her small tongue playing over it, hitting several key spots along the surface that made Phoenix's legs twitch sharply in pleasure.

"Mayaaaa..." He groaned out, body leaning forward. She very abruptly stopped, looking up at him curiously.

"What?"

...He opened his eyes, and just sort of stared at her. "Um...nothing? It's just...something people do."

"...Oh." _Now_ who didn't watch TV? She shrugged and went back to enjoying herself...pushing his rod between her lips again, and sliding it through her wet, eager mouth, the tip of it hitting the back of her throat...not activating any particular gag reflex. An impressive feat.

She pulled away slowly, and slid back down...bobbing her head at a very slow pace, slowly upping the tempo...light gurgling noises interspersed between the humming, her fingers...the non-buttered up ones this time...gently stroking whatever wasn't in her mouth at any given time. It was all too much for Phoenix...his legs were quivering like leaves, his thumb and forefinger covering his lips to keep any noise from escaping, nails raking across the rough exterior of one of the armrests.

And finally it happened...it was all too much! Phoenix's hand fell to the side, and he gasped out loudly as the waves of pleasure became heavier, overwhelming him...head tingling and going light as climax hit, short ribbons of his cum spraying out into his younger assistant's mouth, which she only seemed to giggle at, unnerving him a bit...but at least she wasn't disgusted or anything.

He breathed a sigh of relief as her lips pulled away, then tensed up again as she slowly stood up...mouth still full, a bit of it leaking out, down her chin. She very promptly took hold of his wrist, and pulled it toward her...holding her mouth open over the popcorn, and letting the creamy goo pour onto the surface of it. "There. Mine now!" She giggled as she snatched the bag away, taking her seat again, and happily munching away at the snack.

"...Wh-what? Is that all you wanted?"

"More or less. Why, did you want some?" She held a piece out for him...soaked in his own fluids.

"...Uhh, no. That's fine." _This girl..._

World-famous prosecuting attorney Miles Edgeworth was sweating bullets in his seat on the top row, crawled up into a sitting fetal position on the floor beneath his seat, trying to remain unseen for a number of reasons.


End file.
